Blue Winged Angel
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: Meet Josh, after a complicated incident with his ex he lost his house, how can things get worse? Meet Rainbow Dash, an angel who claims not to be from Heaven, but Equestria, and claims to be a pegasus. join josh and his fiends as they try to help Rainbow Dash in her adventure. A pony in earth story. Rated T for mild nudity, language, and other sensitive topics.


**Here's another story from the mind of crimsonwolf999, I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, that's Hasbro and Lauren Faust. I'ed also like to thank my lovely Beta readers who are on DA, NanaTheFurret and Lupezica. also how to read the story ***thought* **On the phone**

* * *

**Chapter 1. She fell out of the sky**

It was a warm day in June - well, Fresno warm, which if you've ever visited the city usually mocked in California you know it gets really hot! – as I sat in my parent's house, looking over bills for a home I no longer live at. I wanted to scream at the injustice I was going through because of my ex, and I soon found myself rubbing the scar left from the knife wound. I closed my eyes as the clear Sunday morning sun crawled through the windows. I lowered my head to rest on the computer desk and turned to look at the bible on the printer,  
*God does things for a reason.*  
*Your faith is just being tested.*  
As my dad's words rung through my head, I couldn't help myself as I picked up the book then threw it back down.  
"Bull shit." I sighed as I saved the work I had done and looked back out the window. I was expecting the sun to be shining down on the house with a white cloud or two floating by; but I was instead met with a beautiful gray-colored sky.

"The hell?" I asked as I walked outside. It was more than strange to watch as the clouds went from dark gray to black; was there a sudden storm coming over the valley? '  
Since when has that happened!?' I thought incredulously. Our weather can be quick to change but not this unpredictable. I was gazing in awe; when suddenly a loud explosion erupted from the sky as a rainbow formed shooting straight at me! I ducked down as the rainbow's end crashed into our backyard pool, shaking the Earth. I immediately found myself drenched as the water slammed me into the metal screen door.  
I picked myself off the ground and walked over to the pool's edge to see what caused the quake. There was a form in the water that was a bit hard to see...wait, that looks like... and that... those are-  
"Holy shit! A girl fell out of the sky!" I quickly jumped into the water and pulled the unconscious form to the shallow end when I noticed two things.  
1: she was nude,  
And 2: On her back were wings...BLUE. FREAKING. WINGS.  
I blushed, laying her on the concrete to perform CPR. Blood began to show from a spot behind her head. It took a few tries until she finally spit out the water in her lungs, I smiled only for it to fade fast as she still didn't wake up. I put my hand on the back of her head, trying to stop the bleeding coming through her rainbow colored hair.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I said to the unconscious figure, my face burning so hot it could make the sun jealous. I thought about calling 911, but I realized if I had, they would probably take her to a lab and experiment on her.  
*Screw that!* I scoffed and ran into the house after I managed to clot the bleeding. I quickly grabbed the first aid kit, some of my smallest clothes, and my galaxy phone. If you asked me to make a best guess at what kind of body build she has, I would say athletic with a large bust size for her type of small body frame. I had to tighten my smallest belt to the last notch to even keep a pair of my pants onto her frame; they were sagging heavily but it'll have to do. I had to improvise for undergarments, I gave her a pair of boxers straight out of a new pack; and well, for a bra I had next to nothing so I'm going to have to call a friend for help; I cover her with my Average Joe's Gymnasium shirt, making sure her wings were folded closed neatly inside.

After I wrapped her head in gauze, I carried her inside and called some of my friends.  
**"Hello?"** a female voice asked.  
"Hey, do you see the weather right now?"  
**"Dude I know! Apparently it's a freakin' rain storm!"**  
"Your never gonna guess what fell in my pool." I breathed out incredulously.  
**"Your 3DS?"** I could picture the smirk across their face as they teased me.  
"Wait a sec," I said as I turned to the unconscious girl and took a picture.  
**"Ha-haa! Alright! About time you started dating again."** She cheered.  
I shook my head and turned her to her right, lifted the shirt and took a picture of her wings.  
**"Are those..."** I heard her stop.  
"Yeah." I swallowed hard.  
**"Why are they blue?"**  
"No idea, you think Stevie or Britt can come get us?"  
**"What about your parents?"**  
"Trust me, we should get her out of here." I said, knowing full well how bad it could go down if she were seen by my family.  
**"Alright, we'll be there in a bit."**  
"Thanks, see ya soon." I stared at the sleeping creature as I hung up the phone.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, looking at the young woman, her face was beautiful with a pained expression. She suddenly spoke with a tear falling from her eye. "I can't stop..."

Earlier In Equestria...

Rainbow Dash met her friend Twilight Sparkle on a hill side, the Alicorn princess's head buried deep within a book.  
"Okay Twi, what's up?" She asked as she hovered in the air.  
"I found something I thought you'd like to hear about Dash; a long time ago there was a Pegasus scientist named Falling Star, he theorized if you could go fast enough with a Sonic Rainboom you could go into another state he called 'Prism Speed.' which would allow a Pegasus to travel at the speed of light."  
Dash couldn't hide her excitement. Traveling… At the speed of LIGHT?! AWESOME! "Cool! What do I need to do?" She asked getting a little into the lavender mare's personal space.  
"It's simple, after you use the Sonic Rainboom you just keep gaining speed; and I have a spell to amplify speed if you want to try it."  
Rainbow shook her head wildly as Twilight performed the spell. Her body was enveloped by the Alicorn's Light purple arua and she felt the muscles in her wings become stronger.

"Alright R.D., you're all set!" Twilight said as she stepped away from her friend. "Alright, let's do this!" Dash shouted jumping into the air. She pumped her wings as she gained more altitude for her plan. When she felt high enough she then performed a nose dive, gaining a large amount of momentum, Twilight watched as her friend grew closer and closer to the ground before OOM! A rainbow ring shot from Dash's body as a bright rainbow trail followed behind her. As Dash's speed grew faster and faster Twilight noticed her friend struggling. "Rainbow, stop! STOP!" She called out using magic to amplify her voice; and what she heard next as Dash sped by sunk her heart.

"I- I CAN'T STOP! I CAN'T STOP, HELP!" Dash screamed as her body pushed itself harder and harder, her head starting to ache. Twilight watched in amazed horror as the rainbow trail behind her friend began to twist until SWOOP! Rainbow Dash vanished leaving a new white trail which seemed to begin to fade off only a couple miles away from where she had vanished. The world turned into a tunnel of colors as the cyan Pegasi's body went numb. Firmly on the ground Twilight watched as her friend vanished in a white stream of magic. With one blink Rainbow Dash no longer found herself in the tube, nor was she flying, but instead free-falling into a city she didn't recognize. Dash knew at this speed, hitting the ground was the last thing she wanted. Upon seeing a pool of water, she would just bump her head or back on the bottom of it and be fine. As Dash shot head first into the water she noticed with horror the pool didn't have a dirt bottom like the ones back home, but a cement one.  
"Oh pony feathers!" Was the last thing she shouted before she crashed down. She definitely hit the water with her head, but she also hit the bottom of the pool and split it open; seeing stars, the last thing she could make out from blurred vision was a weird form above the water.

...

The young man sat in front of the couch as he waited for the phone to ring. Every few seconds his eyes darted from the sleeping girl to the phone. There was a knocking at the front door and he jumped to answer to see his friends stand before him. The first was a short young woman wearing a Legend of Zelda T-shirt, blue jeans, and her hair was cut shoulder-length while her signature white Legend of Zelda hat adorned her head. The man next to her was Hispanic with a scruffy beard wearing a black t-shirt and a lighter shade of blue jeans than his companions.  
"Stevie, Tabby thank god!" He said hugging them both.  
"Josh, where is she?" Stevie asked giving his friend a bro hug, his fiancée following suit.  
"Josh, is she seriously... I mean are you just screwing with us?" Tabby asked incredulously.

I looked over to the couch where Stevie was looking at her wings. "Tabby, he's not screwing with us." He said as he picked her up bridal style.  
Josh's friends didn't need to ask why he wasn't waiting for his step mom, if the government or whoever would look for her, they would be safe with ignorance. It took us a few moments to load her into the car, and I shoot my parents a text as we left." H.T.G: Emergency will be back later." As we drove off the strange angel moved her head and mumbled the word 'twilight'. The passengers of white VW Vortex soon came to the other house. It was a modest little house with faded yellow paint. A blue 2009 Mustang parked in the driveway while a black Turbo Dodge sat in front of the lawn. The three carried the angel to the door when it opened, a young woman with red dyed hair held the door open greeting them as the group brought her in.

"How'd she dye her hair in a rainbow?" She asked with hazel eyes looking worriedly at the young angel.  
"Just tell me where she's going." I asked glaring at her; I love this girl like my sister, - Hell! Her and the other two girls in this house were like his sisters and the guys were starting to become family as well!  
"Come back here guys!" A male voice shouted as they walked to the master bedroom. A slender blonde-haired man stood by the bed with a younger girl with short brunette hair. As we laid her on the bed the younger girl fixed her glasses.  
"How bad was she bleeding?" She asked carefully placing a blanket over the creature's body.  
I shook my head as I replied, "Not a lot, Pavi. There was a bit in the pool and some on her head and my ha-" I stopped, and began shaking as I looked at the blood on my right hand. I'm not good with real blood or violence but I in the heat of the moment I concentrated more on making sure the girl was okay, I felt a hand on my back as I turned to see Dalton with Stevie right next to him.

"Come on, Josh. I think she'll be okay from here." Both guys lead me out of the room and Brittany joined Tabby and Pavi, closing the door. I sat on the brown couch in the living room and began to tell them my story, including every strange detail I saw.  
"What do you guys think?" I asked as Stevie placed a steaming cup of tea in front of me.  
"Well, we've read and seen stories of angels but this one is new to me." He said as he sat next to Dalton on the white coach with the T.V. turned on to the news.  
"Meteorologists still have no idea of how the weather anomaly started mere moments ago. However, some believe it is connected to the mysterious half-rainbow which appeared over a few house near the Mickey Cox-"  
Dalton turned off the T.V. as he looked to the two. "Well one thing is for sure; if that rainbow doesn't vanish soon the CIA or FBI are gonna be at your parent's front door." I groaned and let my head fall to the coffee table with a loud clang as Stevie quickly moved my cup.

The front door was thrown open as the last resident of the house, the tallest of us with short black hair, ran in, carrying food.  
"Where have you been?" I asked not moving my head.  
"I was getting food when Pavi sent me the pictures; I got enough for all of us to eat." He said as I noticed the smell of pizza, and I sat back up putting my hands to the back of my head.  
"Okay. I need a plan, any plan that keeps that girl safe while not getting me in trouble with the law. Oh I am so screwed!" I groaned as I fell forward again. Dalton and Stevie grabbed me and placed me back on the couch.  
"Okay Josh, calm down. Now, as long as the government doesn't see her with her wings out, she looks like any regular old raver girl. But since it's summer she might wanna go swimming if she even knows how to swim so you just need to get her to swim at night. If anyone at all sees her, say she's in a damn cosplay." At that moment screaming could be heard in the farthest room.

"That her?" Matt asked,  
"Yep." I replied.  
"Think you need to go back there?" Stevie asked.  
"Nope." I said.  
"You going anyways?" Dalton asked, rolling his eyes as he knew the answer before I stood up.  
"Of course." I made way to the back room when my body was hit by an unknown force. My head ached and my vision took a moment to clear up. I found myself entranced by two beautiful rose gems hovering a few feet from me, as the light of the hallway came to life I saw a strand of green cover her cheek. I tried to get up, but she used her right hand to push me back down.  
"Where am I!? What have you done to me?!" She demanded as I pushed up with my elbows flipping her on her back now able to see-  
"Why are you shirtless?!" I shouted, blushing, all the while trying not to look at her well endowed chest. She sat up - which was a bit better - as she glared into my eyes.  
"I don't wear cloth on my body where I'm from; now what happened to me? And what the buck are these!?" She asked grabbing her breasts causing my whole face to turn beet-red while the others snickered.


End file.
